Death Of A Fairytale
by Ohio Is For Haylee
Summary: Elizabeth and James are happily married, and living a peacful life.....untill Jack shows up with Jenny, and an unconsious Will. Norrabeth.
1. A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean, the idea, the characters, anything. It belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 1**

**Elizabeth slowly walked along the balcony of her Port Royal mansion, sliding her hand across the smooth railing. She was gazing at the ocean again with a dreamy look on her face. A soft familiar voice called from below, "Elizabeth, breakfast my love!". James Norrington called for his wife and took his place at the breakfast nook. **

"**I'm coming James!", Elizabeth called back. The two had been married for two years now, and couldn't be happier. With one last breath of the salty air, Elizabeth floated down the spiral staircase to meet James. She kissed him lightly and took her seat across from him.**

"**That Jack is at it again" Norrington said as he shook his head. He was reading the newspaper cover story about the notorious Jack Sparrow and his new wench Jenny Adnick. "He made off with 50 pounds and a barrel of rum." Elizabeth giggled at her husbands frustration, and continued sipping her coffee. Jack was always in the news, and for the past few weeks, so was his lady friend Jenny. "Well, I must be off soon. John is waiting for me down at the docks. I love you", James said. **

"**All right, be safe!" Elizabeth replied. James placed his oversized hat on his head, kissed Elizabeth, and went out the door. **

"**Mrs. Norrington" the house maid Sally said, "Someone is here to see you, he says his name is...Mr. Smith. He also brought along a maiden, by the name of Ms. Rasco."**

"**Let them in Sally, thank you". "Mr. Smith" walked in confidently, with "Ms. Rasco" right behind.**

"**Hello Jack", Elizabeth smiled.**

"**Bugger, how did you know it was me?" Jack questioned.**

"**Jack, all you did was wear a wig" she laughed.**

"**Oh, well... I'm not here for games Elizabeth, something happened. Young William, he..."**

"**What?" Elizabeth cut in.**

"**He's hurt" Jenny piped in.**

"**Well, not so much hurt, more like, immobile." Jack said.**

"**What happened?" Elizabeth demanded.**

"**He fell off the crows nest and sort of broke his arm. We couldn't exactly get him to a doctor, so we brought him here" Jenny replied. Mr. Gibbs dragged in the unconscious Will and laid him across the fancy couch. His face was twisted with pain, and his arm lay in a crooked mess next to his stomach.**

"**Oh my god, Will!" Elizabeth screamed. She rushed towards the body, and examined the damage. "I'll go call a doctor. Jack, Jenny, watch him to see if he wakes up."**

"**At least she bought the falling part" Jenny whispered.**

"**Yes my love, but she will find out eventually. Lets hope we can buy some time and improve on our story"**


	2. What's Going On Here?

Chapter 2

"So what are we going to do now Jack?" Jenny questioned.

"I'm not sure" pondered Jack. Will was still laying motionless on the couch. His face was as pale as the moon, and his arm was twisted. Elizabeth trotted back to the room and explained what the doctor had said.

"He will be here soon. So tell me again, how did he do this?" She asked. Jack and Jenny exchanged glances and then answered Elizabeth.

"Young William was, uhm, he was, he had an accident" Jack mumbled.

"What kind of accident?" Elizabeth asked.

"He fell out of the crow's nest when we...hit a reef!" Jenny exclaimed. Elizabeth eyed them both suspiciously and opened her mouth to say something, when a knock came from the door. With a slight jump, Elizabeth went to welcome the guest.

Dr. Johnson walked in with a large stride. His hair was matted down and covered with a small top hat. He had beady eyes, and small, tight mouth that showed his sparkling teeth as he talked. He walked towards the unconscious Will, and examined him. Without much time, he scribbled on a piece of paper handed to Elizabeth. "He is unconscious now, but will awaken soon. When he does, I will give him something to help with the pain, and I will try to mend the bone. He needs his rest though, so do not disturb him much." The Dr. said. Elizabeth nodded quickly, and kept her hand over her mouth.

After the doctor left, Will started to come around. He had small pupils, and a dazed look in his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, "Who are you people?"

"Will, it's me, Elizabeth" Elizabeth said quietly. He looked at her puzzled, and then looked at Jack and Jenny. His eyes then started to widen.

"Wait a minute, Jack. Jenny. You two...get away from me!" Will exclaimed. He moved slightly back into the couch.

"What is he talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"You two, you, you did this to me!" Will said as he looked at his arm.

"What's going on?!" Elizabeth persisted.

"Nothing, nothing! He's delirious!" Jack exclaimed. Another knock on the door nearly gave Elizabeth a heart attack. This time...it was James.

"Elizabeth? I'm home early today honey!" James Norrington called. When Elizabeth looked at the clock it was already 4:30 pm.

"Hide! Hide Will, and Jack, Jenny, I need you to take him to the cellar, I'll come get you when it's safe!" Jack and Jenny carried Will to the cellar. Elizabeth quickly walked to open the door for James. "Hello my love." Elizabeth said. James replied to her with a kiss on the lips.

"Elizabeth, why on earth are you in your night dress still?" James asked.

"Oh well I..." James cut her off.

"No matter, I came home early today because I was told Jack Sparrow and one of his wenches was seen on Port Royal. It's dangerous for you to be home alone, so I came back." James said. Elizabeth nervously twirled her ring and smiled at James.

"How sweet of you to come home to protect me!" she said. When she leaned in to kiss him, a loud noise came from the cellar.

"What was that?" James asked. He then rushed down to the cellar to find none other than Jack, Jenny, and Will trying to escape through a small window. Jack was attempting to shove Will through the window when he turned to see the raving James Norrington. "You! You're at my house! I will get you Jack!" he exclaimed as he reached for his pistol. Jack beat him to it and pointed at James. Elizabeth came running down the stairs, when a shot rang out. A grunt came from someone in the room, and then the sound of a body falling to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Jenny screamed.

"You killed..."

hmmm, who did I kill huh? review please, and I will tell you...


	3. Ultimate Attraction

Chapter 3

The echo of the bullet bounced across the walls. Everyone slowly looked down to see who was shot. There, lying on the floor was...Elizabeth. Her blood was saturating the floor. James looked at her in disbelief, then with extreme distress. His face turned ruby red, and his eyes began to match. He collapsed next to the body and took her hand. Jack and Jenny quietly sneaked towards the door, but James turned his head. He was soon filled with rage and hate. He twisted around to grab his gun and kill the ones who killed Elizabeth. Jack took the opportunity to run, but Jenny got the memo too late. When James got his gun, the barrel was pointing towards her.

"Please, don't shoot me!" Jenny shouted. She was backed into a corner of the cellar, begging for her life.

"Why should I spare your life. " James said.

"Because" Jenny had to think of something quick, "I can lead you to Jack Sparrow" big mistake. She realised what she just did, but it lowered James' gun.

"Okay, but if you don't show me where he is, I will kill you...for my Elizabeth" James said. He looked at Elizabeth again, and them picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Elizabeth has a funeral

"We will go out on a ship, and find him" James said. He was determined to catch Jack, and kill him. Jenny was carefully planning her escape in her mind. She cannot let him get to Jack. As she was pondering this, she noticed that Norrington was staring at her. He quickly turned his head. When she looked away, he glanced at her again. Her hair went past her shoulder and shined brightly in the sun. It was a golden, brown color. As he was looking at her hair, he stumbled upon her bosom. It looked so smooth, and pure. The slightly brown color of her sun tanned skin made her look as if she was glowing. They were so beautiful, and well shaped. "Stop it James. You can't think this way" he thought, but he couldn't help but looking. Her body was shaped so perfectly, so beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jenny asked. Norrington jumped at the question.

'I am just making sure you aren't going to escape" James said quickly. Jenny giggled a little, but then realised something. If she could use his obvious attraction towards her, she could somehow escape. She smiled to herself.

The ship was being loaded and James summoned Jenny to board the ship with him. She walked gracefully up the dock to the ship. She swayed her hair back and forth a little. Jenny thought that she was being a little too seductive, so she stopped. Once on the ship, James told her she was to sleep in the brig. Thinking quickly, Jenny said she was going to retire to her "quarters" and did a big yawn. When she stretched out her arms, her bosom stuck out and caught the attention of Norrington. He stared at her again, and then changed his mind. "You may sleep in my quarters, for now" he said. She went to James and said thank you, and then left. James was left with an unwelcome visitor, so he ran off to his office, and locked the door. He sat in his chair embarrassed and ashamed. He tried to remind himself that he was out here to look for Jack, and kill him for killing his Elizabeth.

Jenny was actually tired. She lay down on the soft bed and drifted off to sleep. James came in to check on her and to make sure she was still there. She was, and so he went to his wardrobe, and got changed. It was a bit passed sunset, and James was extremely tired. He didn't have a bed to sleep in now, but he still wanted to change into more comfortable clothes. He took off his powdered wig, and set it on the bust. He then unbuttoned his dress shirt and folded it neatly. Jenny woke up slightly but stayed motionless. She looked at Norrington, but did not say anything, He was now half naked in the room. He had a great body under all of that clothing. His stomach was a tightly packed, and looked strong. He then began to take his pants off when Jenny gasped. He turned around, and Jenny quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. James bought it and continued to undress. He was completely naked now, and he was so handsome. She felt strange, and oddly attracted to James. She tried to shake it off, but couldn't. James put his night clothes on, and retired to the couch by the bed. Jenny was still staring at James, when he opened his eyes. She was startled a little bit.

"I'm sorry, here." Jenny got up, and moved towards the couch. She was also in night clothes. A silky thin dress that flowed over her body. James got up, and they were soon staring at each other. They were so close, that their noses almost touched. "I'll take the couch" Jenny said softly. She felt so weird, so electric. She moved in closer, and kissed him on the lips. He returned it and moved towards the bed. She did not resist the move, and moved with him. He was on top of her now, slowly kissing her up her neck. A slight moan erupted from her throat, and she could feel a sensation in her sacred area. The both undressed each other, and James began to kiss down this time. Their clothes were bundled on the ground now. James finally was able to caress the bosom he was so attracted too. He placed his mouth on each nipple, playing with it in his mouth. Jenny moaned, and let James know she loved it. He spiralled his tongue around, and rubbed the other with his hand. Jenny grabbed James' back, and that let him know she was ready. He navigated his way into her, and pushed slightly, increasing with every moan. Jenny never felt so good in her life, neither had James. He thrusted into her, enjoying every single minute. She was warm, and wet, and could feel everything. It was the best moment of her life.

When the climax ended, James got off of her, and Jenny seemed to want to return the favor. She got on top of him, and kissed him all over. She dug her tongue into his mouth, and then licked him up his chest. His friend was still up, and she toyed with it a little. White liquid came out, and she wiped it on her thigh. James pulled her back to him, and kissed her so passionately. When it was over, Jenny and James held each other the rest of the night.


	4. Dreams of the Guilty

Chapter 4

Note from the author: Hey guys! I really appreciate you reading my story! I'm the kind of person who writes for fun, and for the passion. It is always a pleasure to see someone is actually reading it. Thanks everyone, and don't be afraid to review! Good or bad, just don't go off on me too bad if you hate my story, k? )

(This chapter is all dreams of my three main characters that night)

James' Dream: "How could you do this to me?!" Elizabeth screamed at James. She walked in on them making love, and nearly had a heart attack.

"Elizabeth? You are alive?" James asked. He was amazed to see his late wife in front of him. "I, this. She.." he stuttered. Elizabeth was furious.

"How could you? You are unbelievable!" she screamed, then she stormed off. Jenny woke up, and started kissing James. James didn't resist, but then Jenny turned to Elizabeth, and from Elizabeth to Jack. James screamed, and woke up sweating. He looked next to him and Jenny was still in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and realised what he had done.

Jenny's Dream: "Jenny?" Jack said. He was sitting on the couch by the bed.

"Jack!" Jenny said. She ran to him, but he just kept getting farther away. "Jack?" she asked. James came to Jenny and hugged her tight. "What are you doing? Get off of me!" she screamed at James. James hugged tighter, and tighter. Jack was standing next to her now. This time, he had another girl in his arms. "Jack? I thought you loved me!" she said.

"I thought you loved me too." he said. Jenny woke up suddenly, crying. She looked next at James and realised her mistake.

Jack's Dream: "Where is the rum!!" Jack screamed. He was in an empty room with no rum, nothing. Jenny suddenly walked in. "Jenny, love. Do you have rum??" he asked. Jenny ignored him, and just kept walking, as if in a daze. "Jenny?" he asked again. She turned towards him, and then fell as if she was shot. She was bleeding, and bleeding. Jack turned to see who shot her, and it was James. Jack remembered that he left Jenny in his own escape. He thought she was behind him, but didn't bother to check. As long as he was okay, it didn't matter. Now an overwhelming feeling of guilt swept over him. He went ot Jenny, and she mumbled something. "Why Jack?" was all she said. Jack woke up, and when to the hull to grab some rum. Picking out his bottle, he realised he needed to save Jenny.


End file.
